


Venus

by PumpkinWitch000



Series: Reader One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Casual Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Protagonist, Filthy, No war, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sex Club, Shame, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWitch000/pseuds/PumpkinWitch000
Summary: After a year of being single, you've decided to finally break your self-imposed celibacy and see what London's finest sex club has to offer. It should have been easy. Just find a handsome enough stranger and get some much needed relief. Simple. Yet when you run into Lucius Malfoy, of all people, things get a lot more complicated. The biggest complication being, youreallywanted to shag him. A terrible idea considering you were best friends with his son.Terrible, but tempting.





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is pretty far from what I usually write. Honestly it's basically just smut . . . but yeah. A lot of kinks in here so please read the tags carefully so you don't find anything you consider unpleasant.  
> Just a note on the infidelity, when the Reader fucks Lucius, they don't know Lucius is an open relationship. So if that squicks you, then I recommend clicking off. For those who care, Lucius talks about his and Narcissa's agreement to do what they want as long as they keep up apperances, at the end. So it's not actually cheating. Narcissa is well aware of what Lucius does, they're in a political marriage not a love marriage.  
> That aside, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Staring at the unassuming brick building with an entrance marked by graffiti, you couldn’t help but feel you’d be going to your grave blaming Pansy for this. It had been her who had planted the dangerous seed of curiosity when she’d mentioned the club you were standing before. _It’s called Venus_ , she had said, _like the goddess of love, or a venus flytrap,_ she’d added with a devilish smirk. Venus catered to a particular audience, that meaning it was one of the only, and best Pansy had said, sex clubs in Wizarding Britain. Now if you’d asked yourself five years ago if you’d be going to a sex club, you probably would have laughed in your face. _You_? At a _sex club_? Yet here you were under a steel grey sky feeling your pulse racing along like a frantic Snitch. It took everything in you to not just Apparate away and say fuck it.

 

Bloody _fucking_ Pansy.

 

School was over and with it your relationship with Theodore Nott had ended. You simply didn’t see each other anymore, Theo having gone into magical creature experimentation and your own job work as a Healer. One year ago, two years after you graduated, Theo had finally called it quits, both of you agreeing it was for the best. He was good, but he didn’t invoke incredible passion and you knew you could go back to being friends without any hard feelings. It’d been a bit awkward at first, but now you and Theo had the same comfortable relaxed friendship you’d started with. The only downside was that meant you’d been stuck single a whole year. Nobody really caught your eye. It just hadn’t seemed important, despite the ever-growing fire in your belly. Fingers and a raunchy mag could only get you so far. You wanted something more.

 

Pansy mentioning Venus had seemed unimportant at first, just another crazy thing your sassy friend knew about that you’d never go near. Yet it had grown in your mind. You’d done a bit of reading, they had state of the art privacy and safety wards. Nobody could communicate in any way who they’d seen there or disclose identities. Not to mention the building itself was practically a piece of art with all the spells woven together to create what they referred to as ‘playgrounds’. You could feel the wards from where you were standing, buzzing against the backs of your teeth like an angry wasp. Anxiety swarmed through the back of your mind, worried what people would say if they knew you were considering it. You were single, it wasn’t like you were cheating, but something was oddly daunting about going into the building. It felt illicit.

 

_Pull yourself together._

 

You took a deep breath to steel yourself and walked towards the double doors. The air smelled of London smog as always, only a small shade purer than non-magical areas. Inside the building was dimmer than you expected, and for a moment you blinked in confusion as your eyes adjusted. The doors had taken you into a short hallway that was lit by sconces set into the wall. Splashes of iridescent colour were scattered randomly across the dark grey slate of the walls, only noticeable when the light shone on them, and the carpet was a lush red. It was so different from the rundown outside for a moment you had whiplash. Feeling out of your depth, you made your way down the hallway. Warmth in your cheeks let you know you were blushing. Part of you was terrified any moment you would see someone you knew, part of you was purring with the thrill of it.

 

The hallway opened into a rather standard looking reception area, suited out with black leather chairs to sit in and plenty of magazines. With a glance, you could guess what the frantically moving figures were doing on the covers. You swallowed, and your tongue seemed to stick to the back of your throat. You were _fine_ , nobody was going to judge you for being here. One hand nervously smoothed down your top and you did your best to look as calm and collected as you could. It probably wasn’t very effective. The witch at the desk was a pretty-faced woman with startling green eyes and dark brown hair pulled back in a shining knot. She gave you a kind smile as you approached, and it helped soothe some of the butterflies.

 

“Welcome to Venus, your one-in-all stop for anything carnal in nature. Do you have a reservation with another person or are you alone today?”

 

“Alone,” You said, feeling your cheeks burn.

 

The woman’s smile turned gentle, “First timer? I’ll give you one of our orientation pamphlets. It goes over the main rules of the club and contains useful information on how to work the rooms.  If you have any questions I’d be happy to answer them.”

 

She offered you a scroll of parchment and you took it with a hand that only shook _slightly_. “Thank you,” You stammered out, feeling nerves like birds fluttering around your ribcage.

 

She gave you another smile and left you to your own devices. The leather seats were comfy as you sank into one and you unrolled the scroll with interest. It was done in a beautiful, curling script and for an absurd moment you wondered what it’d be like to be the calligrapher who designed a sex club’s manual. The document got right to the point, stating standard things for proper conduct like no murdering your partner or choking them till they got brain damage. _Choking_. Your cheeks flushed again and you didn’t look up as someone entered the room and spoke quietly to the receptionist. Past the rules was a bunch of information on their wards, stating there were so many protections woven into the foundation, it’d be impossible to produce a pregnancy or transmit a disease. There were also alarms to sense any distress and you felt your unease lessen some at that. Outside aside, it was a clean and professional looking building and you felt less like a deer in wandlight and more like a slightly skittish horse.

 

Finished with the guide, you stood and approached the woman at the desk. She gave you a polite smile and took the scroll from you, saying, “Do you have any questions?”

 

“It- er- it said people who were alone and wanted a more- _private_ , experience, could go down the Hall of Doors. What exactly is that?” You could feel your blush all the way in the tips of your ears.

 

“The Hall of Doors is our state-of-the-art private playroom section. It was designed for a more personal, customizable experience. It’s essentially a hallway lined with doors and if the door is open it’s an invination to enter. Groups of up to five people can comfortably use the rooms, though they’ll expand to accommodate larger groups. You can either join someone or find an empty room for yourself to wait in. If you need more information on how to adjust the rooms’ settings, each room has a manual inside.”

 

“Thank you,” You said, “I’ll just- er- I’ll just head there then, yeah?”

 

She nodded and drew her wand, saying, “Your wrist, please?”

 

You handed your arm over obediently, though you weren’t quite sure what she wanted to do. The receptionist placed her wand on your wrist and there was a momentary flash of something cold as a lotus flower bloomed across the lighter skin of the inside of your wrist. It was made of swirling dark blue lines and you stared at it as though transfixed.

 

“This will key you to the wards,” She explained, “Now that they know your magical signature our wards will be even more effective. The marking will only be visible within the building’s wards. To find the Hall of Doors, exit through that door-“ She gestured to the door leading off the right past her desk, “And speak your destination with your hand on the doorknob before turning it.”

 

You bobbed your head in understanding and thanked her before making your way over to the door. It was made of handsome dark wood so polished you could see your reflection in it. “Hall of Doors,” You commanded, with a hand on the doorknob, before turning it.

 

The door opened into another hallway, this one longer and stretching down at least two dozen doors before taking a left turn. Hardwood panelling made up the floor and the walls were a pleasant muted cream. Your pulse was pounding in your ears, legs suddenly shaky with the realization that this was really happening. You were going to have casual sex, after a year of being single, with a complete stranger. You’d never had sex outside of dating someone. Something about the sharpness of the nerves made your body hot with anticipation. It was _illicit_ , it was _deviant_. You loved it. The first few doors were closed and you passed them easily, but the first open door caught your attention.

 

Low moans were issuing from it, the tangy smell of sex in the air as bodies moved together with wet slaps. You couldn’t help but stare as the dark-haired man’s head flew back in bliss, body writhing as though possessed under his partner’s touch. Outside of explicit magazines, you’d never seen two people have sex with such unabandon, much less a threesome. The man on top sinking balls deep into the man in the middle gave you a grin as though to ask you why you were still watching. Flushing, you moved on. You weren’t ready for a foursome, not today. Warmth was pooling in your abdomen though, remembering it. The sounds they’d been making . . .

 

The next few doors contained more couples in various positions of love making. One just had a woman with her ass presented to the door, bare naked. You didn’t stop however, feeling sure you were looking for _something_ , even if you couldn’t put your finger on it. The next door you came across froze you in your tracks when you looked inside. Of all the people you may have ran into at the club, you had certainly never expected Lucius Malfoy. He was an imposing man with platinum hair that fell to his midback and a handsome angular face. His eyes were always cold and distant when you visited the Malfoys with Pansy. Abstractly, you’d considered his attractiveness before. He was handsome, rich, and powerful, but he was twice your age and married. Not worth it, you’d thought. Asides from a few guilty indulgences while alone, you had never _actually_ entertained the idea.

 

Now however, there was something molten in the way he was staring at you. He was sat elegantly on the bed, his muscled body clad in only silk robes. You swallowed hard, unable to break eye contact. He was off limits, a married man and the father of one of your best friends. You couldn’t just sleep with him and pretend it never happened the next time you were over for tea. But Merlin, was it tempting. You squeezed your legs awkwardly, trying to relieve some of the tense desire. The way he was looking at you made you feel like your clothes had turned invisible. Mirrors lined the walls of the room, bouncing the image of the pureblooded man.

 

“Come here,” He said, his voice velvet smooth and cultured.

 

Your legs didn’t seem to care about the worries of your brain, because you found yourself walking into the room as though in a daze. Inside smelled of something tangy and rich, you could see a stick of incense smoking away in a stand. The door clicked shut, but you marshalled your jump quickly enough that it was only a startled flinch. Lucius stood up as you approached, his height easily dwarfing you. His face was cold and beautiful, like a marble statue. For a moment neither of you spoke, his eyes roaming over your face and body, assessing.

 

“I’ll admit, I certainly didn’t expect to see you here,” Lucius said, a sliver of a smile curling his lips, “Narcissa seems to be under the impression you’re a good influence on Draco. If she only _knew_.”

 

“This is my first time coming here,” You said defensively, flushing as his smile grew.

 

He reached a hand out and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, causing you to shiver, “I’ll consider it my honor to show you the ropes then.”

 

Before you had a chance to reply, his mouth met yours in a bruising kiss. The still thinking part of your brain was panicking, you were snogging sodding _Lucius_ _Malfoy_ , but the rest had shut up and was just feeling. He tasted clean and minty and took your breath away as his tongue met your own. It was so _wrong_ , you couldn’t seriously want to do this with Draco’s _father_ , but you couldn’t find it in you to stop. Large hands smoothed down your hips, grasping at your ass and causing you to gasp into his mouth as he ground you against his growing hardness. Flames were blossoming between your legs and you could feel the throb all the way to your asshole. Merlin this was _fucked_.

 

You _loved_ it.

 

Lucius made quick work of your clothes, exposing expanses of skin that he took to littering with bruising kiss-marks as he pressed you back into the sheets. Your chest heaved as he sucked at the sensitive skin on the curve of your breast, nipples taut with tension. It was too much, so much after being alone for so long. You tossed your head and couldn’t help the whine that escaped as he caught one of your perky nipples in his mouth. Lucius chuckled and worked your other nipple with his fingers. For such a proud man, he certainly knew how to worship a body. Sizzling bursts of pleasure were jolting through you, your legs clenching and unclenching as his trail of marks grew lower, brushing the soft skin of your navel.

 

“Fuck,” You hissed as his breath ghosted over the too-hot skin of your groin.

 

To your immense disappointment, he pulled back then. His eyes were hot with desire as he looked at you and said, “Show me yourself.”

 

Your face burned then, but all the same you brought your fingers to the slickness of your labia, spreading them apart to give him a good view. The skin felt like it was throbbing under his gaze, the slightest air currents ice cold against your heated entrance. You thought of this being the same man who’d always been apart of your life, father of Draco and a married man. Staring at you, wet and exposed for him. You couldn’t help the moan as the thought sent a wave of desire through you, legs clenching uselessly.

 

Lucius voice was low and hoarse as he spoke, something you’d never heard before, “Show me how badly you want me.”

 

Merlin, fuck- he couldn’t be serious! Red as a tomato, you hesitated a moment before dipping your fingers against the sensitive skin of your clit. Your breath was shallow in your chest as you began to rub in small circles, jerks of dizzying pleasure jolting through you. The entire time you could feel his eyes on you, molten silver and hot with promise. You couldn’t hold his gaze for long, but hearing his harsh breathing, you knew you weren’t the only one affected. Your fingers grew faster, twisting and rubbing so it could hit _just_ the right angle. Low gasping moans escaped, and you couldn’t help but buck against your fingers. Just the thought of Lucius watching you come undone was making you horribly wet. Your pussy was throbbing, aching with the hot heavy tenseness that told you an orgasm wasn’t far off. You chased the feeling, not thinking as you twisted and writhed in the sheets, seeking your completion, all the while under Lucius’ heavy gaze.

 

“Fuck- Lucius!” You gasped as you felt the beginning sparks of an orgasm, “Fuck- can’t-“

 

You forced your eyes opened and saw the intensity at which Lucius was watching you. Your orgasm crashed over you like a wave, your legs clenching as the pleasure rode through you and you cried out. You bucked helplessly against your fingers, your clit so sensitive it was almost painful as the wave rocked through you. Your vagina was clenching hungrily, wishing for something other than the cold air licking at it. As your orgasm trailed off you fell back against the sheets panting, explicitly aware of the way Lucius was watching you. A shifting of clothes was your only warning before the man was settling between your legs, head descending. You let out a strangled moan as his tongue touched your wet cunt.

 

His tongue trailed up to the hood of your clit and you let out a gasping, “No- fuck- Lucius!”

 

It was still oversensitive post-orgasm and you writhed as he sucked and teased at it. Oh Merlin, fuck no- You tried to maintain composure, but it was impossible and the oversensitivity of your clit was pushing you to the brink again. His hair was smooth like silk in your fingers as you gripped it, moaning and begging him to keep going. You opened your eyes to see a mirror above your head, reflecting the debauched scene. Your naked body under Lucius’ ministrations was too much, but you didn’t close your eyes as your second orgasm rocked through you. Gripping onto Lucius for life, you rode it out as he continued to lick and tease your clit, watching the mirror and the way your body bucked and twitched under the waves of pleasure.

 

“Merlin’s- you’re too good at that,” You gasped as the waves finally started to ease, chest heaving.

 

“Practice makes perfect,” He said, pulling away to give you a devilish smirk. Seeing Lucius Malfoy between your legs was almost too much and you felt your pussy tremble longingly.

 

Feeling relaxed and blissful from two orgasms, you sat up. Lucius got up and allowed his robes to slide off. His body was everything you’d ever imagined. Pale skin was littered with some scars, but roped with muscle and pale hair spattering it. You couldn’t help your eyes trailing down the line of his stomach to the prick nestled in a bed of pale pubes. It was pale, but long and reddened with blood, rock hard. Bigger than Theo, you thought dazedly, feeling a hunger deep in your gut. You’d never wanted to ride someone so badly before, purely for a lustful reason. Your conscious tried to remind you what Draco would think, but all it did was make the heat clench tighter in your groin, imagining him watching you fuck his father. Merlin’s tit, you were so _fucked_.

 

Lucius sat on the edge of the bed, beckoning you over, “Come here.”

 

You crawled over and let out a small yelp as he lifted you easily and deposited you on his lap. Immediately you could feel the heat of his head pressing against your lips, rock hard and so tantalizing it took everything in you not to just slide down. Your heart was hammering in your chest, nipples pebbled and cunt steadily leaking. It was _so much_. Your reflection was staring back at you, flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips against the magma hot desire that burned in Lucius’ eyes as he looked as well. Both his hands moved up to knead and play with the flesh of your breasts, sending throbs of desire through you. Clever fingers tweaked and taunted your nipples, and that coupled with the heat between your legs was making you nearly delirious with want.

 

“Fuck- Lucius- just fucking-“ You cut off as he gave a particularly sharp tweak to your nipple, moaning.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Lucius asked between kisses he was peppering your neck with. The butterfly light sensitivity in your neck only added to the quickly reawakening fire in your gut. You had no idea how you’d gone a year with only your fingers. It seemed inconceivable now. Watching his hands move over your chest, you flexed your legs uselessly, so close to sinking down onto him, but holding off just barely. The edge of pleasure was a torture all of its own.

 

“Please, f- fuck me,” You said, nearly whimpering with want.

 

He laughed and dipped one hand down to play with the lubricant dribbling out of your pussy, the intrusion making you positively ache, hips bucking uselessly. When his hand pulled away you let out a soft whine, flushing at the sound. His lips pressed against the shell of your ear as he whispered, meeting your eyes in the mirror, “Show me how badly you want it. Fuck yourself on me, watch yourself take me whole like the little slut you are.”

 

“Fuck-“ You tossed your head back as you groaned, the words making your insides quiver hotly. He nipped at your neck, causing your eyes to fly open and meet his silvery gaze in the mirror. “I know how badly you want me,” He murmured, “I can feel how wet you are. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d wanted me this entire time. I could take you in the study bent over my desk like a common whore and you’d love every second.”

 

“D-don’t- fucking- Lucius-“ You felt your entire body clenching with desire as you slowly slid down, feeling the tip of his head pressing in. The words were just fanning the flames spiraling up the base of your spine.

 

You stared in the mirror, scarcely breathing as you watched yourself slowly swallow his cock inch by inch. It was achingly hot and slick and you let out a low groan as you sank down to the hilt. This was too much. You’d visited this man’s house for years, had sleep overs with his son, had tea with his wife for Merlin’s sake! Yet watching his cock slide in and out of your cunt as you bucked was the sexiest thing you’d ever seen. At first it was painfully slow, Lucius forcing you to do all the work. Your face was flaming as you met his eyes in the mirror, breasts bouncing as you rutted on his lap. This entire thing was so fucking wrong. His cock slid in and out torturously slow, the walls of your vagina gripping him like a wet glove. The breath against your shoulder was harsh.

 

“Look at you, swallowing every inch like a greedy little cunt,” Lucius whispered, “So wet and tight. I can tell how much you love it, how badly you want my cock.”

 

“Lucius-“ It was nearly a plea, your hips picking up friction, “Please!”

 

“Please what?” He asked, hands smoothing down your thighs and releasing your chest from their torment.

 

“You fucking know what!” You hissed, nearly in tears as you rocked, full of his cock with every motion, “Just fucking- fuck me!”

 

His laugh was rich with promise and then he was moving, and your thoughts ceased functioning. Lucius was powerful, his hands gripping your hips almost painfully as he thrust balls deep into you. Every thrust had you rocking backwards, grinding into the overwhelming heat and pressure as you felt so full of him you were nearly choking on it. Rational reasoning had completely stopped as you bucked like a wild animal against him, his hands pulling you tight against him with each thrust. His body was hot against yours and slick with sweat, strong and thrilling. All you knew was that you’d never be able to eat dinner at Draco’s again without thinking of this. It was overwhelming. Watching your bodies move together in the mirror you felt yourself getting closer to the edge, the sparking lancing shards of pleasure taunting you with would be an incredible orgasm. Lucius panting filthy words in your ear only made it heighten.

 

“You’re such a slut for it, look how badly you need my cock. So fucking tight-“ His breathing was growing more erratic and you matched the picked up pace, “I’ll fill you with my cum, mark you inside out as my whore. Do you want that? I bet you’d love my cum dripping out of your tight little cunt.”

 

You tossed your head back, arching against him as the lewd words ripped your orgasm from you. As you clenched around him you felt the moment he lost it too, his teeth sinking into your shoulder as he emptied himself in short hard thrusts. The pain of his bite only added to the intensity, your cry of pain turning into a tortured moan. He was too hot. Too good. Too much. You rode out your orgasm, feeling the dancing light zaps that accentuated each oversensitive thrust. When he had fully softened he pulled out with a wet sound, nudging you off his lap. His face was red and his eyes still had that frantic gleam of lust in them, despite his calm demeanour returning. Post-sex Lucius was even sexier, and you felt a rush of shame and arousal at the thought that you’d just slept with Draco’s father. Pansy was going to kill you. Not that she’d ever know. Breathing hard, you stood awkwardly in front of him, slightly light-headed post orgasm and feeling stretched out from a good shag.

 

“I might just have to keep you,” Lucius mused, eyes roaming over your body, “I certainly didn’t expect such a needy little cock slut from Draco’s proper and prim friend.”

 

His smile was positively wicked as you flushed, unsure of what to say now that the deed had been done. You could practically still feel his dick stretching you and it sent a jolt of heat through you, your legs clenching. You had Lucius’ _cum_ in you. It was such a tantalizing thought you nearly missed what he was saying.

 

“Would you care to join me for a bath? The facilities here are acceptable.”

 

Sharing something so mundane made the entire situation feel even stranger, but it didn’t stop you from giving a hesitant, “Er- yes. That would be nice.”

 

He raised a single elegant brow at your choice of words, but didn’t comment as he led the way through a short hallway adjoining the room. Your cheeks burned in embarrassment anyways. The room he led you into was a spacious washroom, easily the size of your flat living room and then some. Elegant, pale marble and golden plumbing made up the room. The tub could easily fit five people and was already filled with sweet-scented water. It was ridiculously lavish for a sex club. You glanced sideways at Lucius to find him giving you an amused look.

 

“Surprised?” He surmised, “Venus has some truly impressive wards, they can make regular materials mimic expensive ones. Not _quite_ the same, but close enough for our purposes.”

 

You shifted awkwardly, incredibly aware you were both naked as you said, “It’s a useful feature.”

 

Lucius laughed softly, “Yes, it is. Join me?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, he made his way across the smooth tile floor and stepped into the tub. The water lapped around his waist as he turned to give you a pointed look. _Merlin_. You made your way across the tile, nerves suddenly back in full force. It seemed ridiculous to feel any embarrassment after you’d literally been _fucked_ by him, but somehow bathing together felt more intimate. It felt surreal. He had a bodywash in hand when you stepped into the warm water. Lucius only paused a moment for permission, before sliding soap lathered palms down your shoulders. You shivered at the touch of warm, large hands on your arms, lifting them instinctively as he coated them fully.

 

“Turn around,” Lucius said softly, his tone more a command than a request.

 

You obeyed, jumping a little as you felt his hands slide down your shoulder blades. The path of his hands led spicy smelling soap down the sides of your ribcage, ghosting the edges of your waist. Everywhere the soap had been rubbed was slowly beginning to tingle and you could feel your heart pumping furiously as you stood there. The sheer intimacy of the act had you tense with want again. Lucius didn’t touch anywhere incredibly illicit, his hands preferring to caress the small of your back. Careful hands glided across your stomach, the sensation causing you to jolt while he chuckled softly. Skin on skin was driving the sparks up your spine and you were horribly caught between remaining still and wanting to touch him.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Lucius asked softly, chin resting against your shoulder as he leaned against you.

 

“Yes,” You said, the words only slightly shaky. The sheer boldness of the statement made you want to shrivel up in embarrassment. It was only the rampant lust rocketing through you that gave you the courage to say as much.

 

Lucius slid a single hand further up your stomach, ghosting your ribcage, “ _Where_ do you want me to touch you?”

 

Merlin’s- _fuck_! Your face felt warm enough to burst as you replied, “Wh- wherever you want to.”

 

He laughed softly, “So what you’re saying is, you’re such a needy little slut, it doesn’t matter?”

 

You flushed and began to turn around but suddenly his hands were on your breasts and you stilled, letting out a low moan. He kissed and sucked at your neck, saying as he did between kisses, “Hm? No need to be ashamed. I bet you’ve thought of it before, haven’t you? Just a little healthy curiosity. Wondering what it would be like to ride my cock.”

 

“Fuck-“ You gasped, aching with need as one of his hands slide down to play with your clit.

 

“You know how it feels now,” Lucius said softly, peppering kisses on the delicate skin behind your ear, “Would you like to make sure the memory lasts?”

 

His body was close enough you could feel his reawakened member poking into your lower back. That sensation coupled with his fingers teasing your clit had you unreasonably hot with need. _Merlin_ , what had you gotten into? You swallowed hard before you managed a small, “Please.”

 

“Always so needy for it,” He said, laughing softly. You didn’t have time to reply because then he was _moving,_ and words weren’t needed.

 

Strong arms maneuvered you, so you were braced against the tub edge. He pressed a kiss against your shoulder blade before he sank balls deep in one thrust. The sensation of being filled so abruptly ripped a low moan from you, water sloshing precariously. He didn’t give you a chance to catch your breath. The Lucius before, while demanding, had nothing on the passion that currently possessed the man. Sweat beaded on skin as he fucked you relentlessly, mercilessly like you were made to please him. The sensation of him leaning over you, crowding you against the edge of the tub just added to the thrill. Theo had made love to you, this, _this_ was being _fucked_. Pure debauchery, uninhibited lust where morality didn’t matter in the moment. It could have lasted five minutes or fifty minutes, everything spiralled down to the pound of flesh into flesh.

 

Chasing your orgasm was harder this time, having came so many times already, but you ground back into it. The pleasure that was almost hot enough to hurt, an endless push and give between two bodies. Lucius certainly was making the memory last, you doubted you’d ever lose the feeling of his cock stretching and pounding you into a new shape. Burning need built, your breathing in ragged gasps as he thrust into you. The filthy words he whispered to you danced across your ear like illicit promises.

 

“Look at how well you take it,” Lucius said, breath hot against your skin, “I bet I could fuck you again, and again, and again,“ He punctuated each ‘again’ with a thrust, “And you’d just eat up my cock like the needy little slut you are. My own little whore-on-demand.”

 

“Lucius-“ You moaned, trembling with need as he pounded into you.

 

He laughed, continuing, “Does that sound _acceptable_? I bet you’d like it if I took you in my study. I bet you’d even like it in the front hall. If you behaved yourself, I might even let you suck my cock.”

 

Your breath whooshed out in a hiss as his hand curled around your throat possessively and he said against the back of your neck, “How badly do you want that?”

 

“I- I-“ You cut off as his grip tightened slightly.

 

“Words,” He said, words featherlight against your skin, “Tell me what you want.”

 

The way he said your name made it sound like a dirty word. You swallowed hard, his fingers hot around your throat. Heat was filling you near delirium as he steadily pounded into you and you could barely get the words out, “I- I want you to fuck me. I want to s- suck you cock and let you t-“ You gasped, so close, _too close_ , to completion, “-take me anywhere.”

 

“So needy,” Lucius said, the words almost fond.

 

Words fell out of use then, the elusive orgasm so close you could almost taste it. The build up and tease had been longer this time, the need so tightly wound it was almost painful. It was unbearable. You could feel the first cascading sparks and then he sucked the sensitive curve of your neck while sinking himself to the hilt, the sensation causing an orgasm to crash over you. Black clouds swam in your vision as your muscles clenched and unclenched. _Bliss_. It was a struggle to keep your knees from giving out as you rode the surge. Lucius lasted barely a minute longer before he was coming again, filling you with his seed. His thrusts slowed until he was simply leaning against you. For a moment neither of you spoke, both flushed and panting with exertion. Your heartbeat sounded unusually loud in your ears.

 

That had been . . . _incredible_.

 

Lucius pulled away after a couple moments of silence, leaning against the tub edge beside you. You straightened up, muscles and joints protesting a bit from being in such a position for so long. Now that the lustful high was wearing off you could feel the guilt creeping back in. This was Draco’s father. He had a wife. The wards wouldn’t let either of you tell anyone, but the shame was growing. What the hell had you been thinking? Nothing at all, your mind supplied helpfully. That was simply the answer, you hadn’t been thinking. Kiss marks littered your body and you swallowed hard as you looked at them. You didn’t know what to say.

 

“Narcissa is aware of all this, I assure you,” Lucius said, breaking the silence. You looked at him, eyes wide and he snorted, “You think I’d dare cheat on her? She’d have my hide, and that’s if she was feeling generous.”

 

“So . . . you have an open relationship?” You asked hesitantly.

 

The hint of a smirk ghosted his face as he said, “Is an ‘open relationship’ what they call it nowadays? Regardless, Narcissa and I have a simple arrangement. We both may see who we please as long as we remain married and do our duties as spouses. Of course, these activities must also stay out of the public eye. We have a reputation to uphold.”

 

You mulled that information over. It would make sense, and certainly Lucius had no real reason to lie. The wards would keep you from letting Narcissa know anything even if you had wanted to tell her. Something in your chest was slowly loosening, the guilt ebbing. Another question occurred to you and you blurted it out without thinking.

 

“Will we do this again, then?”

 

Lucius laughed, teeth perfectly white and straight, “Eager, are we?”

 

You flushed and started to speak but he cut you off, “I visit Venus often. I’ll let the staff know to key you to my wards. If you visit and I’m here, they’ll send you to my room.”

 

He reached out his hand and traced the curve of your jaw, “I wouldn’t mind making a habit of this.”

 

You inhaled sharply at the contact, momentarily speechless before you could manage, “Okay.”

 

The silver-eyed man smiled then and leaned in to press a soft kiss against your lips. Warm water lapped at your bodies as he leaned you against the edge of the tub. His tongue found its way past your lips and you indulged yourself on the taste and feel of him. It was easy to get drunk on. There was no frantic need like before, rather a leisurely exploration. Relaxed, but wonderful. With his hands stroking your waist, you couldn’t help but think Lucius was completely right.

 

You wouldn’t mind making a habit of this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far- thanks for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't enjoy it feel free to drop me a comment explaining why. I'm always open to criticism of my work, I want to improve as a writer. If you did enjoy, also definitely feel free to drop a comment. Any characters in a Reader/?? relationship you're interested in seeing? (Not taking requests but always looking for inspiration/suggestions)


End file.
